warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kojotenpfote
Ein Danke an Smiley das ich deine Box benutzen darf. Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Blog:Kojotenpfote/Feuer und Eis was wäre wenn. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 12:52, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) _______________________________________ Oh man bin ich froh, dass sie dir gefallen! Damit machst du mich sehr glücklich =) Dann noch viel Spaß beim Weiterschreiben und natürlich verfolge ich deine Geschichten weiterhin. In Liebe, deine 20:35, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Antwort Hallo liebe Kojote! Erstmal danke für deine Glückwünsche! Ich hoffe mal es steigt mir nicht zu Kopf, da ich mich wirklich bemühen will! =) Meine Aufgabe? Ich kann Diskussionen im Forum hervorheben/schließen und unangemessene Kommentare bearbeiten/löschen. Ansonsten nur wie alle anderen für neue Nutzer zur Hilfe bereit zu stehen =) Ja Admin ist sehr anstregend, aber ich bin mit meinem Rang anbsolut zufrieden =) In wünsche dir noch einen schönen Morgen/Mittag/Abend! In Liebe, deine 12:14, 17. Jun. 2017 (UTC) 'Re:' Ich möchte mich ebenfalls bei dir von tiefsten Herzen bedanken. Du und alle anderen werdet in meinem Herzen bleiben. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und viel Segen auf all deinen Wegen und ein langes Leben und möge alles was du dir vorgenommen hast erfüllt werden. Ja du kannst deine eigenen Ideen mit einfließen lassen ist doch klar. Was die anderen Geschichten betrifft ich werde sofort eintragen das du sie übernehmen möchtest. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg beim schreiben. Die die dich nicht vergessen wird Mondfinsternis Danke für das Kommi, in welchem Kapitel ist das mit dem WindClan von Haestern etc.? Und Ahornschatten wurde nach Tigersterns Tod zur Anführerin LG Sternenschnee re: Nein, es wird nie gesagt dass Ahornschatten tot ist. Es könnte sein dass es in Brombeersterns Aufstieg gesagt wird, dass hab ich nicht. Aber ich habe die Geschichte zur Zeit der 5. Staffel angefangen. Starsnow Okay Pfote. Weil ich Brombeersterns Aufstieg nicht gelesen habe kann ich nicht wissen dass Ampferschweif tot ist, die ersten vier oder fünf Kapitel meiner Story waren halt schon fertig genau so wie die Hierarchie, als ich dann Mission des Schülers gelesen hatte ich hatte keine Lust alles zu ändern, in meine Geschichte sind die Handlungen von Brombeersterns Aufstieg so wie Vision von Schatten nicht mit inbegriffen. Frische Narben Hi Pfote, ich habe das neue Kapitel fertig und on gestellt. Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung. Wenn was nicht passt, kannst du es gerne ändern. Ich würde nur gerne dann bescheid wissen, falls was nicht passt. Und entschuldige dass ich gestern so unfreundlich war. GLG Frische Narben Tut mir leid ich habe Blattsee vergessen. Sie wäre ja aber auch beim Mondsee gewesen. Wurzellicht wohnt ja aber eigentlich auch im Heilerbau und kennt sich mit Kräutern aus, weshalb sie Blattjunges auch etwas behandeln kann bis die Heiler wieder da sind lg Neues Kapitel Hallo Pfote. Ich habe gerade das neue Kapitel gelesen, ist echt gelungen. Ich mach dann morgen mit dem FlussClan weiter, oder geht das Kapitel noch weiter? Naja ich setzt mich morgen einfach schon ran, ich brauche so oder so etwas Zeit Schönen Abend, deine Sternenschnee Okay supi �� Es tut mir so unendlich leid Hallo Pfote ich bin’s, Sternenschnee in Form von Funkentänzer. Du kannst natürlich alleine weiterschreiben und ich verstehe es wenn du mir nicht mehr vertraust! Ich würde zwar gerne mit dir weiterschreiben, aber es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich kann nur sagen, wie unendlich leid es mir tut!!! LG Sternenschnee/ jetzt nur Funkentänzer Tu das Ja mach das, ich hätte zwar ein halbes Kapitel am Laptop, aber ich lösche es. Ich finde es voll okay wenn du das erst mal verdauen musst. Ich hoffe nur wir werden irgendwann mal wieder Freunde!!! LG Funkentänzer Okay Okay! Danke dass du es dir überlegst. Hey Pfote! Ich freu' mich, dass du dich freust, dass ich wieder da bin (war das überhaupt Deutsch?). Ihr alle habt mir echt gefehlt. [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] I'm semi-automatic, my prayers schizophrenic. 14:23, 18. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Frische Narben Hey Kojote, ich wollte mich erstmal so dolle bei dir bedanken, dass du noch mit mir weiterschreiben möchtest. Ich hätte eine Idee: Ajisai könnte eine unbekannte Schwester haben; Akashia. Das bedeutet auf Japanisch Akazie. Ajisai wurde ja von Flammenschweif und Rabenpfote zu den Clans geleitet. Es wäre doch cool, wenn Tigersterns Geist in irgendeiner Weise überlebt hat, sein geist könnte sich an irgendetwas lebendiges geklammert haben, als Feuerstern ihn endgültig besiegt hat. Zumbeispiel an den eines Schattens, irgendein Schatten oder so. Es kann auch irgendeine andere böse Katze sein. Naja zumindest hat diese Akashia zu den Clans geleitet und wird in den DonnerClan aufgenommen. Rauchlied könnte ihr Mentor sein. Sie könnte dann Akazienpfote heißen, und sie könnte so tun, als wäre sie vom SternenClan gerufen worde. ODER (mein bester Vorschlag): Tigersterns toter Geist (also nach dem Tod im WdF)hat sich irgendwie in einen Schatten aus Asche verwandelt, und hat sich dann bei Akashia und Ajisais Geburt an Akashia geheftet. Dieser erlaubte ihm, als sie älter wurde, in ihrem Körper weiterzuleben, und alle Entscheidungen mit zubestimmen. Wie wäre eine dieser Dinge? LG Funke/alias Stern Sorry, dass ich nicht früher gelesen habe, was du geschrieben hast, sonst wäre ich sicherlich gekommen. Allerdings habe ich zurzeit wegen Schule und Privatem sehr viel um die Ohren und da muss das Internet leider ein bisschen kürzer kommen. Falls du Freitag um 20:30 Uhr in den Chat kommen könntest, können wir dein Problem ja noch einmal ansprechen. Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid. - 19:17, 31. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Signatur Hellö, Ich bin hier, weil ich dir gerne wegen deiner Signatur helfen würde. Du und ein paar andere User scheint da ein paar Problemchen mit Code-Salat zu haben ^^ Wildblüte habe ich bereits geholfen, und es scheint zu funktionieren. Natürlich kann nicht automatisch davon ausgehen, dass du dasselbe Problem hast wie sie, aber ich denke durchaus, dass es ein Versuch wert ist. Ich bin nämlich der Annahme, dass der Fehler in den User-Einstellungen ist. Hier gibt es ja einen Abschnitt zum Thema Signaturen und da ist der Teil mit "Benutzerdefinierte Signatur" ganz entscheidend. Versuch doch einfach mal statt dem, was jetzt dort steht, das hier: |[[User:Kojotenpfote|Kojotenpfote]]}}. Wie Tau bin ich beim besten Willen kein Profi in Sachen Signatur, aber ich hab Wildblüte einfach mal drauf angesprochen, was in ihren Einstellungen steht und da dachte ich, dass könnte es sein, weil das bei mir einfach anders aussieht ^^ Jedenfalls kurz zur Erklärung: Diese Einstellung (so scheint es zumindest, wie gesagt, ich bin kein Profi, aber das ist meine Erfahrung) sorgt dafür, dass in jedem Wiki, indem es deine Signatur (also die Seite Kojotenpfote/Sig) gibt, diese auch beim Unterschreiben erscheint. In den Wikis, in denen dies nicht der Fall ist, erscheint einfach ein Link zu deinem Profil (mit Zeitstempel, aber das versteht sich von selbst ^^). Ich hoffe wirklich ich konnte dir helfen und dass du mir nicht böse bist, weil ich dich deswegen einfach ungebeten angeschrieben habe. Liebste Grüße 01:15, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Hallo nochmal ^^, Genau das scheint das Problem zu sein, den Text hatte Wildblüte nämlich auch drin. Ich weiß halt echt nicht wofür dieses ERS steht, aber dann wird halt als Signatur der komplette Code oder Unterschrift verwendet anstatt . Vom visuellen her macht das kein Unterschied, so oder so, sieht man deine Unterschrift, aber wenn man in die Code-Ansicht wechselt, stehen da halt bei den Leuten, die unzählige Zeilen von Code und das macht die Seiten halt unübersichtlich und unnötig voll. Liebste Grüße 08:28, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) P.S. wenn du übrigens Sachen wie Vorlagen (oder Links und Codes im Allgemeinen) in einen Text schreiben möchtest, ohne dass dies auch visuell umgewandelt wird (also zum Beispiel , ohne dass es zu wird, schreibst du einfach Was du benutzen möchtest, so wird nur der Text ohne dessen Funktion übernommen :) Hallo Sammy Ich war ja jetzt ewig nicht mehr online. Sry, Schule und so. Kannst du mir ne kurze Zusammenfassung schicken was es mit den Kategorien auf sich hat? Wäre voll lieb. LG The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 18:58, 7. Mär. 2018 (UTC)